A Charmed Life
by ilovetvalot
Summary: Forteenth in the "Shakespeare Series". Follows "Devil's Night" Dave's distant attitude has an effect on JJ. Can she find out what's bothering him? TWOSHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Just a couple of notes today -**

**Friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at "Chit Chat on Author's corner" forum (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th and details can be found at the forum. Please everyone, let your voice be heard and come choose your favorite nominees and recognize them.**

**New interviews are posted on "Chit Chat" with our very talented co-authors: TheSecretCity, montez, jeffandjimmieschick, and Spark Shark. Check them as well as several of our other nominees out. We'll be adding more as we draw closer to the end of the awards!**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review alert and favorite...we truly appreciate each one of you!**

**THIS IS FORTEENTH IN THE "SHAKESPEARE SERIES" OF POST-EPS TO THE NEW SEASON. THIS ONE FOLLOWS "DEVIL'S NIGHT".**

* * *

**A Charmed Life**

**Chapter One**

Closing her son's bedroom door behind her softly, Jennifer Jareau crept softly down her hallway and hesitated at the door to her living room.

He was still there. Well, physically there, at least. Mentally...that was another story.

He'd been distant since his arrival, barely speaking. She, Henry and Dave had shared a mostly silent dinner together, a decidedly strange and uncommon occurrence in the newly joined worlds. Oh, he'd interacted with the baby...smiling and playing with her son. He'd even given the baby a bath for her as she'd cleared their minimal supper dishes. But… and this was the big difference…he'd been unusually quiet with her.

And she had to wonder if, perhaps, she'd been misreading things. Maybe he wasn't interested in any more than the casual dinners and the light and friendly conversation they shared. Was it possible she'd imagined the heat in their goodnight kisses? That she'd read more into those embraces than she should have? Had she only been seeing what she hoped to see?

After Will, she could admit that her confidence in herself was shaken. And tonight's broody David Rossi had rattled her nerves. Where he'd been charming and engaging in the past weeks, now, he was quietly contemplative. And she had no idea where his thoughts were going.

Forcing herself back into the room despite her nervousness, she slid back into her normal seat beside Dave on the couch. Taking a deep breath, she glanced up at him, letting her eyes linger on his clenched jaw. His eyes were still affixed to some mindless cop drama on the television, but she could tell that wasn't where his thoughts were. Clearing her throat, she hesitated a brief moment before speaking, "Dave?"

"Yeah," he said softly, his eyes falling to her as he shifted slightly against the sofa.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, mentally wincing as she heard the tinge of worry creeping through.

"Why would you ask that?" Dave evaded, frowning briefly, his brow furrowing as he slid his eyes away from her.

"Well, your heart doesn't seem to be in things tonight," she replied truthfully, drawing courage from her limited supply of fortitude. "You know...you don't need to feel obligated to spend time with Henry and me. If there's something you'd rather be doing, we'd understand."

Eyebrows rising as he slowly comprehended her halting words, Dave blinked. "What?" he asked again, voice low. "Where's all this coming from?" he continued, shifting on the couch to stare down at her.

"You seemed pretty distant tonight and I thought that you might be wishing you were someplace...well...not here," JJ floundered, growing embarrassed as she dropped her eyes away from his, mentally kicking herself for saying anything at all. Why had she even brought up the subject and risk ruining the best thing she'd ever had?

"Hey," Dave chided, shaking his head as he smiled down at her. "I thought you understood by now that I don't do things I don't want to do," he reminded her, gently tilting her chin up to peer into her eyes. "I love spending time here with you. And Henry."

"You just really didn't seem to actually be here though, Dave. You're present...but...," JJ replied, shrugging helplessly, her words trailing off as she stared into his dark gaze.

Sighing heavily as he slipped an arm across the back of the couch, he pulled her tense body against his chest. "My shitty attitude doesn't have anything to do with you or Henry, JJ. I'm sorry if I made you feel like it did."

"Then what?" JJ asked, not quite believing him in spite of his seemingly truthful words. She liked Dave. She more than liked him. While she wasn't quite ready to identify what her feelings were, she was more than aware that she had them. And right now, that put her at a distinct disadvantage. Not a position that she particularly envied….especially since it might cause her more heartache than joy in the future.

"This case we just came in from," Dave grunted, keeping his arm firmly wrapped around the woman beside him, seeking the warmth from her slight body

"In Detroit?" JJ asked, looking up at him quizzically. "I thought you said it was successfully resolved," she commented, privately thinking his statement about the case had sounded strange...not false...but stilted.

"It was," Dave agreed, his fingers absently tracing the curve of her shoulder as he stared into space. "But, there was something else that happened that worries me...that's been worrying me for awhile."

"What?" JJ asked, truly interested. Just because she was no longer a part of the unit...of the Bureau...had in no way meant that she didn't care about her teammates…her friends. She still considered each one to be a member of her makeshift family. "What's wrong, Dave?"

"Well," Dave hedged, his lips pursing as he attempted to give words to his thoughts, "I've been watching Emily."

"I'm sorry?" JJ said, jerking against him and stiffening, her earlier fears of unworthiness coming immediately back to the forefront.

Seeing her clear blue eyes flash, Dave felt a momentary thrill with her display of jealousy. She blanked her face quickly, but the reaction had been there. "I've been watching Morgan and Reid, too, Jen," he said with a chuckle, a warmth settling in the center of his stomach. "Does that make you jealous, too?" he teased lightly, sweeping his thumb back and forth against the nape of her neck while the rest of his comment registered with her.

"I wasn't jealous," JJ denied quickly. Too quickly, damn it, if the amused glint in his eyes were any indication.

"Uh huh," Dave grunted, a smile playing against his lips as JJ's cheeks colored slightly.

Pursing her lips, JJ rolled her eyes at him, wrinkling her nose prettily. "Why are you using your observational powers against our team?" she asked, slipping easily back into BAU liaison mode.

Lips tightening, Dave responded, his answer as direct as her blunt question. "Because there's dissention in the ranks. And I need to find the origin and cut the head off it."

"You're gonna have to give me more than cryptic remarks, Dave," JJ ordered, elbowing him in the ribs gently as she turned slightly in his arms.

Inhaling deeply, Dave nodded, his eyes narrowing as he remembered the recent days. "Morgan doubted Hotch's skill and ability in the field, Jen. Twice."

"Dave, we both know that Derek is having trouble readjusting to his role as subordinate," JJ murmured quietly.

" Doubting our Unit Chief in the field is going to get someone killed, JJ. And that's not all," he told her, tightening his arm around her as she leaned closer. "It's gotten back to me that somehow one of our team has been talking to Strauss about Aaron. You know she'd give anything to see him gone. These kinds of doubts within the team...questioning Hotch's authority and such...it's got to stop."

"You think the team has a mole?" JJ gasped, her eyes widening as she comprehended his meaning, her chest tightening at the thought.

"Nothing quite so serious," Dave shook his head slowly, his jaw clenching. "But I do think somebody is speaking out of turn...I just don't think it's Morgan. He wouldn't be so devious. He's too "in your face" for that."

Blinking rapidly as she made the unthinkable mental leap from teammate to teammate, JJ asked, "Then who? Reid worships Hotch."

"I know," Dave agreed immediately. "Besides, when the kid wasn't working on the case, he was more interested in explaining the origins of Halloween to anybody that would listen. And he's scared shitless to have a conversation with Erin. He avoids her like the black plague."

"As does Garcia," JJ pointed out with equal alacrity. "That only leaves Emily, Dave," JJ said tightly, the process of elimination leading her in a direction she truly did not want to travel. "And I don't care what you say...she wouldn't turn on Hotch. Not for any reason."

"No," Dave responded slowly. "But something is off with her, JJ. I can't put my finger on it, but I think she might have unconsciously said something to put a bug in Erin's ear. That coupled with the fact that Morgan doubts Aaron's decisions at every turn..." he trailed off.

"Doesn't exactly make for a cohesive team," JJ muttered, tapping her fingers against his leg as she thought about what he said.

"No, it's not," Dave nodded, absently stroking his fingers against her hair, blonde strands sliding silkily against his hand.

"What are you going to do?" JJ asked softly, looking up at him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Just a couple of notes today -**

**Friends, don't forget to vote in "The Criminal Minds Profiler's Choice Awards" headquartered at "Chit Chat on Author's corner" forum (it can also be reached thru my profile page or tonnie2001969 profile page if you choose). We've had a phenomenal response so far, but we want each one of you to be heard thru your vote. Voting ends on November 30th and details can be found at the forum. Please everyone, let your voice be heard and come choose your favorite nominees and recognize them.**

**New interviews are posted on "Chit Chat" with our very talented co-authors: MissdaVinci77, ChristyKateBrewster, Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer, Luna Argenta and jungleanimal. Check them as well as several of our other nominees out. We'll be adding more as we draw closer to the end of the awards!**

**Thanks to everyone that continues to read, review alert and favorite...we truly appreciate each one of you!**

**THIS IS FORTEENTH IN THE "SHAKESPEARE SERIES" OF POST-EPS TO THE NEW SEASON. THIS ONE FOLLOWS "DEVIL'S NIGHT".**

* * *

**A Charmed Life**

**Chapter Two**

"Aaron is talking to Morgan tonight. Questioning his calls in the field crossed a line," Dave answered quietly.

"And Emily?" JJ nudged cautiously, still unnerved by the idea of Dave watching her gorgeous former colleague, albeit in a non-romantic way.

"You're jealous," Dave ribbed her lightly, tracing the line of her elegant jaw.

"I am not," JJ retorted, her lips compressing as she frowned at him, attempting to hide the worry that was certain to be shining in her eyes.

"You are, too," he countered softly, pulling her closer, reveling in her presence.

"You can't deny that she and you have a lot more in common than we do," JJ replied carefully. "And, she's not tied down by a child."

"First, perhaps on the surface she and I do share some similar backgrounds, but that's all it equates to...surface similarities. Second, I happen to love having that particular string Henry creates. My life is a hell of a lot richer with him in it and I wouldn't change it if I could. And third, I might be watching Emily for purposes I've already explained, but you're the only woman I _want_ to see. And in case you've had your head buried in the sand for the last several years, Prentiss happens to be in love with Hotch," Dave pointed out easily.

"She'd cut out your tongue if she knew you'd said that out loud," JJ muttered under her breath, relaxing slightly as she felt her heart lighten. "But incidentally, it's that love that would prevent her from betraying Hotch. Especially to Strauss."

"As I said, I don't think she'd do it intentionally. Erin can take the most innocent of statements and twist them. Emily needs to be careful of that," Dave responded, running his fingers over JJ's long hair.

"I have tomorrow off," JJ murmured, twisting her head to look at him again. "Want me to swing by and suggest a ladies lunch to her? I could leave Henry with Garcia..."

"...or me," Dave suggested meaningfully, arching his brow.

"Or you," JJ said with a faint smile. "Perhaps, I could give her a friendly ear and put a bug in her ear."

"You'd do that for a team you aren't working with anymore?" Dave asked, not surprised at all at her willingness to protect a friend.

"You know I would," JJ snorted, rolling her eyes as she punched his leg with her small hand.

"I'd appreciate it, Jen," Dave nodded, relieved. Maybe JJ would be able to get through to the dark haired woman. If she ever hoped to have any future with Aaron, now wasn't the time for Emily to begin playing games. She needed to know that, and perhaps JJ was the best to convey that message.

"No problem," JJ shrugged, settling deeper against his side. "I wanted to see everybody anyway."

Smiling, Dave pulled her closer. "Now, back to my original statement," he mocked, dropping a soft kiss to her hair. "You were jealous."

"Would you quit?" JJ sighed, blushing again. Damn him for seeing through her. His already healthy ego did not need the boost.

"Admit it," he whispered softly against her ear.

"I don't have any right to be jealous," JJ blurted, shivering as she felt his hot breath against her ear, her nipples puckering into pebbles beneath her cotton tee shirt.

"Who says?" Dave grunted. "I used to get jealous when I watched you with Hotch even though you were with Will. And don't get me started on how I felt about THAT guy," he shrugged.

Eyes popping wide as she straightened quickly, JJ exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"You heard me," Dave grinned easily.

"H-hotch?" JJ stuttered, shaking her head. "He is...was my boss, Dave!"

"He was a man, babe. And you two shared a close relationship that was obvious to the entire team. Including Emily," he added pointedly.

"But I...we never...that's just ridiculous," JJ stammered, finally slapping a hand half heartedly against his flat stomach.

"I never said you were involved," Dave defended himself, capturing her hand as it raised to land another blow and tugged her against him. "But you can't deny that you guys were close."

"It wasn't like THAT though," JJ said, wrinkling her nose distastefully. "That would be like...kissing your brother, Dave!"

"My brother happens to be very attractive," Dave deadpanned.

"Ohhhh!" JJ growled in frustration, slapping his chest lightly. "You know what I meant!"

Laughing, Dave nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Happily, I do," he agreed. "But, I'm unnaturally relieved to hear you confirm it. You might do that for Em when you talk to her."

"Em knows that I don't feel that way about Hotch. And she knows I'm seeing you," JJ retorted, her eyes widening as she realized what she'd said. "I mean...she knows we're..."

"Seeing each other," Dave confirmed. "You had it right the first time. Don't backtrack now," he ordered softly, his eyes gleaming as he stared down at her.

"Is that what we're doing?" JJ asked softly, her hands tightening around the material of his shirt as she leaned against him. The faint sound of canned laughter filled the air, the sitcom making its presence known for a second. But the noise seemed to fade in the distance as she stared into his deep eyes.

"I sure hope so," Dave replied, quirking a dark eyebrow as he met her gaze. "Otherwise, you getting jealous of my attentions would be a bit odd, wouldn't it?"

"I was NOT jealous," JJ insisted, enunciating each word.

"Liar," Dave admonished gently. "I admitted that I was," he murmured, pulling her slight weight into his lap.

Pursing her lips, JJ frowned as she shifted automatically against him. He had her there. "Fine. I might have been a teeny bit disturbed by the possibility," she said, refusing to add to his conceit by admitting outright she'd had a huge problem with the idea that he might have noticed Emily's beauty.

"A teeny bit," Dave echoed, arching his brow and smiling wickedly.

"Don't push it, Rossi," JJ muttered, thumping his chest.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Jen," Dave assured her quietly, drawing her closer against his chest and covering her lips with his.

Sighing against his lips, JJ parted her lips eagerly, always ready to experience the thrill of Dave's kiss. Feeling his tongue slide against hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck, catching her breath and moaning softly as his capable hand covered her breast, stroking gently. Melting against him as his hands slowly coaxed her body into a near liquid state, she inwardly rejoiced. After nearly a month of hot goodnight kisses, they'd progressed to second base. And she no longer cared that such a phrase made her feel like she was still in high school. As far as she was concerned, she had just caught the quarterback…and she intended to enjoy every minute of it!

Groaning against her lips, Dave forced himself to still his exploration and pull away from her mouth. Staring into her hazy eyes, he smiled softly.

"Don't stop," she whispered, settling against him.

"We have to stop," Dave replied ruefully as certain parts of body screamed in denial.

"We've already decided we're friends seeing each other, Dave," JJ murmured against his neck.

Nodding, Dave sighed. "We have. But, a friends with benefits situation isn't what I want, JJ." Seeing the uncertainty that passed in a shadow over her face, he clarified, "Oh, don't get me wrong, babe...I definitely want those benefits. Each and every one of them. But I can wait until you're ready to call us a hell of a lot more than friends to get them. Because when I do, I don't plan on sharing them with anyone else. Ever."

"Oh," JJ replied weakly as she stared up into his darkened eyes.

Shifting her back to the couch beside him, Dave grinned and winked at her. Covering her slack lips with his, he murmured, "Just a little food for thought, JJ."

Stunned, JJ nodded as he kissed her again. He'd definitely given her something substantial to chew on.

And she was certain that when he decided to make a meal of her, he wouldn't stop until both of them were satisfied.

_**Finis**_


End file.
